


Time to Start the Show

by PentacleArtist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Healthy Relationships, Makeup, Music, Siblings, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist
Summary: Dib and Gaz have been looking forward to their one year anniversary of performing, unfortunately getting there is a bit hectic.
Kudos: 2





	Time to Start the Show

Detention was bad on its own but it had to happen on Friday of all days. Dib and Gaz would be cutting it close but they could make it work. If they could actually get their stuff together, anyways.

Gaz's bass was by the door and Dib had just put his keyboard in the car. His duffle bag was under his bed but that left the makeup and glitter. He rushed upstairs and started digging around every nook and cranny his makeup bag could be in. If he messed this up, Gaz would kill him.

"What's holding you up?" Gaz yelled from downstairs.

"I can't find my makeup!"

"You can use mine!"

"That won't work and you know it!"

"It  _ will _ if it gets us out the door!"

The gold eyeshadow could potentially work with his blues and grays but the purple wouldn't. At least not on stage. He pulled out the drawer on his nightstand too hard and it fell onto the floor. The resulting mess wasn't a complete disaster. He found his makeup bag but he realized that it was unzipped far too late; there was glitter all over the carpet.

He would have to clean it up when they got home in a few hours. The important thing was getting to Rust. The makeup bag was shoved into the pile of sequins and fabric in the duffle bag.

He bolted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, "Gaz, do you have extra glitter?"

She opened her eyes in a glare that could kill, "Of course I do, now let's go."

Dib was speeding by a few miles but it would be worth it to get on the stage. It'd be the one year anniversary of their weekly performances and they had been working on this set all week. Driving laws be damned if it kept the duo from the stage. Detention be damned too since it's why they're in this situation. He wasn't the one to pull the fire alarm but, like an idiot, he investigated and got pegged with the blame.

Dib managed to get to the Rust parking lot without getting pulled over for speeding and maybe running a few red lights. The following process of grabbing instruments and duffle bags was done in a single motion. Gaz raced to the door to see if they could get backstage to get dressed. She was hit with a wave of relief when the door opened without issue and her brother caught up with her.

Getting ready for their performances was a mixed experience. On one hand, the end result was awesome. On the other hand it was a whole process to put on the clothes and makeup and contacts.

Dib had already changed into his black and silver boots and blue shorts but wanted to put in contacts before putting on his blue top. He couldn't read the clock but knew he only had a few minutes to soundcheck. Knowing Gaz she was already tuning her bass and will give him a hard time for taking so long.

Gaz was almost ready. She glanced in the mirror and knew she wouldn't be caught dead looking like this anywhere else. Gold lipstick, sparkly purple eyeshadow and mascara. Neon boot laces, a black pleated skirt and a crop top accented with purple and gold. She decided to help start the soundcheck; Dib would get onstage soon enough.

Dib put glitter in his hair and slid on the fingerless gloves. He did a quick check over in the mirror since he rushed it a bit. All things considered, it turned out well. The blue lipstick was a little messy but it wasn't noticeable and neither was the lack of eyeliner. He took a deep breath, turned the knob and almost crashed into Gaz.

"We're almost done with soundcheck, just need to do your keyboard," she explained calmly.

Dib nodded, "I was just heading out there," he took a few steps before stopping, "Gaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this with me."

"No problem. Now let's get out there and bust their eardrums."

"Sounds good to me!"

It was time to start the show.

Even after a year, getting in front of the audience and singing for them had a special thrill to it. All these half drunk people in neon looked forward to him and Gaz performing. They didn't think he was a freak or insane for believing in the paranormal. Gaz could actually tolerate some other people for once and wasn't glued to her Game Slave.

Eventually, Dib and Gaz switched to the final song for the night; everyone cheered as he started on his keyboard and Gaz soon joined with her bass. He had been looking forward to this song especially.

He took a deep breath, "I think it's time, for you to know, the awful truth. The truth about me and the truth about you."

The room was building in excitement and some even sang along with the chorus, "Cause I'm the right one, on my touch-tone touch-tone telephone, I'm the only one, on your AM AM radio!" 

The ride home had a quiet atmosphere of tired excitement. Dib was starting to nod off as Gaz pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Dib, we're home."

"Mhm, hey Gaz?"

"What is it?"

"I think tonight was our best show ever."

Gaz paused as she turned off the engine, "I think we're in agreement on that."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Touch Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon. Look it up, it's super good and there's a cool IZ animatic for it.


End file.
